Arisen Fox
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: After centuries in the etheral realm known as the Void, Nathan, the former Seneschal, is pulled out of the Void by Kami himself. The reason, a great evil is threatening to consume the Elemental Nations. Now he must unite with the Elemental Nations strongest shinobi to combat the encroaching evil. Pairings: hint of Naruto/Temari, refrences of Arisen/Mercedes, ArisenxShizune.


Well first attempt at a Naruto/Dragon's Dogma crossover.

Wonder how it'll play out.

Oh well only way to find out is to write it.

So let me know what you guys think.

-Sees a lawyer and wonders where Grigori is-

Dragon's Dogma belongs to Capcom and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san

-Grigori finally crushes him-

Oh well on with the show -presses a button on a remote-

Chapter 1: An old Legend brought to life...

Kami was looking into the future and was shocked by what he saw, in the future would come a threat so great that even the combined might of the mightiest of the Shinobi had no hope of facing. Looking through history Kami searched for even one hero who could prepare the Shinobi for the trials that were to come. Kami found many heroes that could help but one stood out from the others, a man with silver gauntlets and greaves with a strange eagle and lion hybrid on them held a serrated sword with bat-like wings for the cross-guard and shield made of what looked like scales behind his back, he had a blue breast plate with gold trim, a blue helmet with horns made of what looked like gold, and a red cloak flowed from his shoulders. But the problem was that he had become an immortal being after slaying someone known as the Seneschal and took his place as "God" of that realm. He then killed himself with something called the "Godsbane Blade". Thus laid the problem of bringing him back, since he had been immortal when he died he had been sent to the Void, a dark place where every slain immortal goes, and the Void was a place his powers alone could not reach. Sighing Kami turned the only other being that would be able to help him, his twin sister Yami. Teleporting to his sister's dark realm he saw her sitting on her throne of bones, while her hell hounds kept watch. The hounds growled at him as soon as they sensed his presence, alerting his sister to his presence.

"Why hello dear brother," Yami greeted, with a smirk on her face and mirth in her black eyes, "To what do I owe the honor of your company?"

"Sister," Kami said with a sigh, "I need your help."

"Oh," Yami said in mock surprise, "the great Kami, mightiest of our Pantheon requires the aid of his demonic sister?"

"Sister even you must have felt it," Kami stated, "an evil far greater than even you shall descend upon our world, and with each life it devours it will grow stronger. Then soon after it will come to kill us all."

Yami seemed to ponder that thought for a moment before a delighted smirk crossed her features.

"Oh I know won't it be so delightful," Yami practically squealed like a school girl, causing Kami to shake his head. He was about to say something to convince his sister to help him, when he felt the ground quake beneath his feet. Looking around he began to try to sense whatever beast had could cause such a quake, he did not see the beast till he was covered in its shadow. Looking up he saw a massive reptilian head with horns jutting out of the top of its triangular head, its slitted yellow eyes glaring down at him, turning around he saw that it had a long, massive serpentine neck, it's body was massive and rippling with muscle, its forelegs looked like they could crush a house with no trouble, it unfurled it's wings and they practically took up the massive field that Yami used for her throne, and he also noticed the scales on its underside were tan while the scales on its back and legs were red as fresh human blood.

"_**You have sensed it to Great one**_," the beast said, not so much a question but a statement. Nodding Kami looked up at the beast wide eyed, wondering how such a beast managed to get into his sister's realm without her notice, or him sensing it ripping the Celestial Barrier. The answer almost smacked him in the face when he heard his sister chuckle.

"Do you like him brother," his sister asked, with a kind of glee reserved for fan girls whose crush just asked them out, "His name is Grigori, I summoned him from the pit of purgatory."

Nodding slowly he felt a sense of awe and some cold sensation settling in the pit of his stomach.

"_**You seek the past Seneschal do you not**_," the dragon, known as Grigori, asked, though it sounded more like a statement. All Kami did was nod dumbly, and then he felt an almost titanic surge of power.

"_**I shall aid you in his resurrection**_,'" Grigori stated in no uncertain terms. Grimacing at the flow of almost tainted power Kami began to work the necessary energies to bring the dead "Seneschal" back from the Void.

In the Void…

Nathan, the latest in an almost endless line of Arisen and Seneschals was once again reliving his past life. He saw as he fought off a group of bullies to protect his friend Quina, he saw as he completed his trials, officially making him a man in the eyes of the villagers of Cassadris, he saw that fateful day when he was to go fishing but the dragon attacked, he saw as he tried to bravely fight it off, to buy the villagers enough to time to escape, saw as he rammed his sword into the dragons massive paw, saw as he was swatted aside, saw as the dragon at his heart, and then saw his adventure to reclaim his heart, how he fought goblins, griffins, trolls, ogres, saurians, bandits, dragons, wolves, harpies, phantasms, ghosts, the rebel Ser Julien, who took the title of Night's Champion, dueling his love Ser Mercedes Marten, saw as the dragon harassed his love with goblin, then came the battle that lasted all the way to dawn, then he saw the Eternal Night, the hordes of monsters that flooded Gransys, and he began his descent into the Everfall where ultimately confronted and killed the Seneschal, and then he killed himself and let his pawn experience life as a real human.

Just as his life was about to repeat itself he felt a strong pull and then he was blinded by light. The next thing he knew he was standing in a white throne room looking place with a golden throne raised on a dais of pure limestone and sitting on the throne was a mine dressed in fine gold raiment and next to him stood a lady who was beautiful beyond measure, yet terrifying to behold, and she was dressed in clothes that were darker than even the blackest night, and next to them sat the very bane of existence for almost a year, the mighty dragon Grigori. The minute he saw the dragon he reached for his blade to once again end the dragon before it could ruin someone else's life. However the second he thought to reach for his blade he found it in the hands of the male and he began inspecting it.

"Dragon's Dogma," the man said, obviously impressed by the blade. The man simply set the blade on his lap and looked at Nathan seriously.

"I will not mince words with you Seneschal," the man stated, using Nathan's much loathed title, "the reason my sister, Grigori, and I pulled you from the Void was to help us stop an evil that is almost upon us."

Looking up at the man Nathan crossed his arms over his breastplate and decided to listen to the man's explanation for the time being.

"We will send you to the world below," the man explained, "When you get there you must prepare the people of the world for the coming evil."

The next sensation he felt was his feet being pulled out from under him and then he began falling.

Meanwhile on the earth below…

Naruto was on a battlefield, desperately trying to fight off not only a horde of Orochimaru's resurrected Shinobi, but now he was also fighting off hordes of strange creatures, some of them were squat looking humanoids with rusty armor, pointed ears, decaying canines, yellow eyes, and green scaly skin, they probably stood at four feet. Another creature was a massive, furry, brute of a beast that indiscriminately attacked females on either side, another was a giant with a single eye set dead center on its forehead, it was twenty five feet tall, it had two weird protrusions coming from the sides of its mouth, it's head had a helm on it with a spike that extended out a good six feet, and it had ripped a giant tree out of the ground and had begun using it as a club. Another beast had a snake for a tail, a goat resting above the head of a lion, and it either let out a loud roar or blasted people with a variety of jutsu's and to make matters worse the snake negated any blind spots the beast might have had. Both sides were rapidly losing people to the beast's onslaught. Next thing he knew a flash of light almost blinded him. Once the temporary blindness went away he saw a figure unlike all the others, he wore a strange blue and gold armor on his chest, he had a weird helmet that covered his entire head with two horns that came out of the top of the helmet, he had silver gauntlets with the fingers ending in wicked looking claws, and he was wearing a pair of greaves that had claw looking designs on the feet.

Not even a second later the strangely armored figure pulled out a serrated blade and shield made out of some kind of scales and leapt into action. He quickly took apart the small ugly humanoids; he then used the claws on his gauntlets and climbed up between the one-eyed giants shoulders and pried the helmet off the giants head and then he scooted around to the front of the giant and rammed the sword into the giant's eye, effectively ending the giant and crushing one of the brutish beasts, jumping off the giant he immediately latched onto one of the three headed beasts and severed the snake and then turned around and rammed his sword through both the goat and the lion, killing them both.

In no time at all the majority of the monsters there were killed off, with little effort on the stranger's part. He then walked away from the corpse of a one eyed giant and pushed up part of his helmet to reveal a man with tanned skin, blonde beard, a scar running from the right of his forehead, down across his eye, and ended midway down his right cheek.

"They left yet," the man asked in a masculine voice. Nodding his dumbstruck, Naruto just stared at the man as he took his helmet off and saw a head full of blonde hair that was swept back into a mullet. Sighing the man sat down and set his blade and circular object on the ground.

"Thank the maker," the man said and breathed in relief, "those beasts haven't gotten any easier to deal with."

"Ok who are you," Naruto asked, in awe, fear, and suspicion of the new person, "and how were you able to slay all those beasts?"

"My name's Nathan Fisher," the man, now known as Nathan, replied," and I am the Arisen."

So how do u guys and girls like this chapter?

What you people think of my version of the Arisen?

I bet you all are wondering what happened to my Arisen's pawn?

That will all be explained in good time people, all in good time.

But wait what is this encroaching darkness Kami saw?

You will find out in all good time.

Till next time…

TAKE UP ARMS FELLOW ARISEN!

-raises my shield in the air and lets out a war cry-


End file.
